もう一度だけ (bài hát)
'もう一度だけ '(Mou Ichido Dake, Chỉ một lần nữa thôi) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên phát hành ngày 7/1/2015, đồng thời là bài hát thứ 8 trong album Every Season phát hành ngày 6/1/2016 và bài hát thứ 4 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, một bản tiếng Nhật và một bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: MUSOH * Nhạc: MUSOH, Shinji Moroi * Sắp xếp: Shinji Moroi * Vũ đạo bởi kazuki (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Oh oh... dreamlike dreamlike it's about you Remember the passed days When we used to argue and fight Baby now you're gone, I just miss 'em Tell me why we had to hurt each other Tell me what we learned from it What were we so mad about? There's this one thing I have decided To be there to hold you down and live my life for you Still remember promises we made But I chose to let go of your hand Cuz it's time to say good bye to you If I get a chance to hold you again, in my arms Would I know what to say? Would I know what to do? Everything we dreamed of Now it seems like a fantasy I can feel you no more Cuz our future is dreamlike Every word that I said Every little thing that I did Just made our love complicated So we chose to give space to each other Because it's the only way we can keep our promise Me & you, we dreamed of our future Wanted to be by your side to live my life with you But I know someday we will forget All the times that I shared with you And just thinking about it makes me sad If I get a chance to hold you again, in my arms Would I know what to say? Would I know what to do? And I've been looking for the place where I'm supposed to be I can't seem to find it Cuz our love is so dreamlike Let me know, If I could use magic to go back in time Let me know, I don't need anything, I would trade it all I just want you back now Baby please, just let me hear your voice once again If I get a chance to hold you again, in my arms Would I know what to say? Would I know what to do? Everything we dreamed of Now it seems like a fantasy I can feel you no more Cuz our future is If I get a chance to hold you again, in my arms Would I know what to say? Would I know what to do? And I've been looking for the place where I'm supposed to be I can't seem to find it Cuz our love is so dreamlike Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= Oh oh... dreamlike dreamlike it’s about you 懐かしいPassed days君とのケンカも 今ではもう出来ないね 何故あんなにもぶつかって? 何を確かめて何が分かった？ 誰かの為じゃなくて 君のためだけに生きる事 そう決めたはずなのに　握ったこの手がいま離れていくよ もう一度だけ抱きしめたなら 僕は何を言えばいいの？ 今の二人まぼろしのようだね 手と手がもう重ならない Dreamlike すれ違いや傷つけ合うこと すべてがもう切なくて 距離を置くことだけが 二人の未来を守ると信じた 君の見つめる先 僕のそれと同じはずだと そう思ってた日々さえ　思い出せない日が来るのが悲しくて もう一度だけ抱きしめたなら 僕は何が言えるだろう？ 腕の中にあるはずの温もり 手探りして見つけられない Dreamlike Let me know あの日に戻る魔法なら Let me know 何を引き換えにしても痛くないから どうか君の声を聞かせて もう一度だけ抱きしめたなら 僕は何を言えばいいの？ 今の二人まぼろしのようだね 手と手がもう重ならない もう一度だけ抱きしめたなら 僕は何が言えるだろう？ 腕の中にあるはずの温もり 手探りして見つけられない Dreamlike |-| Rōmaji= Oh oh... dreamlike dreamlike it’s about you Natsukashii Passed days kimi to no kenka mo Ima dewa mou dekinai ne Naze anna ni mo butsukatte? Nani wo tashikamete nani ga wakatta? Dare ka no tame janakute Kimi no tame dake ni ikiru koto Sou kimeta hazu nano ni　Nigitta kono te ga ima hanareteiku yo Mou ichido dake dakishimeta nara Boku wa nani wo ieba ii no? Ima no futari maboroshi no you da ne Te to te ga mou kasanaranai Dreamlike Surechigai ya kizutsuke au koto Subete ga mou setsunakute Kyori wo oku koto dake ga Futari no mirai wo mamoru to shinjita Kimi no mitsumeru saki Boku no sore to onaji hazudato Sou omotteta hibi sae　Omoidasenai hi ga kuru no ga kanashikute Mou ichido dake dakishimeta nara Boku wa nani ga ieru darou? Ude no naka ni aru hazu no nukumori Tesaguri shite mitsukerarenai Dreamlike Let me know Ano hi ni modoru mahou nara Let me know Nani wo hikikae ni shite mo itakunai kara Douka kimi no koe wo kikasete Mou ichido dake dakishimeta nara Boku wa nani wo ieba ii no? Ima no futari maboroshi no you da ne Te to te ga mou kasanaranai Mou ichido dake dakishimeta nara Boku wa nani ga ieru darou? Ude no naka ni aru hazu no nukumori Tesaguri shite mitsukerarenai Dreamlike Video (PV Vietsub) Thông tin khác * Tên gốc của bài hát này khi mới được biểu diễn là "To The Last Man". Khi được ra mắt dưới dạng một single, tên bài hát được đổi thành "Mou Ichido Dake".(ai-da-ice) Ask by anonymous Tham khảo Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season Thể_loại:Mou Ichido Dake Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best